The Prince, The dragon, and the not so well lit cave
by NightwingAndCompany
Summary: Richard Grayson of Gotham Kingdom has a complicated life. Paranoid parents, annoying little brothers and an abundance of suitors. He had no idea that as giant orange dragon would come crashing into his well structured life.


Hello Readers,

As this is my first story, I shall be frank. I'm not the best writer, but I want constructive criticism. Please be realistic, and concise. Thank you ^_^. Also, this is sort of a prologue chapter, so it's like a teaser. No major plot points are introduced yet, just basic information. Now. Onto the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own DC, or any of it's characters or main plot points. The views stated by these characters are not mine nor DC's. I only own the plotline. Slight OOC.

Warning: No warning for this chapter.

Chapter One: Two Little Boys

Once upon a time, There was a royal family. King Bruce Wayne and Queen Selina Kyle were the happiest in the kingdom with their children, Richard(Dick), Jason, Tim, Damian, and their cozy little castle, tucked away in the corner of the land. Daily, Dick would go out to the fields to play. He sometimes got lonely, because none of the villagers would play with him. Then, one day a boy with beautiful tanned skin and big, brown, doe eyes came to the meadow as well. Dick was delighted. Day after day they played and played. As they grew older, they continued to meet in the meadow. One day, before Dick turned sixteen, Bruce came to his son and told him they must not meet again, For he had heard that the little doe-eyed boy had made a deal with a witch. Not just any which, The jewel which, who was the most powerful in the kingdom. Dick was torn between ignoring his father's nonsense or shutting out his friend. Deciding to do what was best for the kingdom, he sent out his friend Bette Kane, the cousin of of the great noblewoman Kate Kane, out to shoo him away. Each day the prince looked out the window, maybe hoping to catch a glimpse of his old friend.

Dick sat in his room, lazily scratching on his parchment. He looked out his window. Perfect, It was raining. Now Dick couldn't even go boating for the day. He threw his mathematics across the room and flopped on his bed, face first. He groaned into his pillow.

"Well isn't this a surprise. Prince Richard of Gotham, being a lazy ass." Said a voice from the door. Princess Barbara, or Babs, his best and only friend at the moment. Usually a prince or king would scold a lady for using such crude language in front of him, but Dick wasn't a raging sexist, fire bursting out of his ears the minute a woman steps a toe out of line. He was more of a flaming homosexual. He tried convincing his parents to let him marry a prince, but alas, they did not. Not because they were homophobic, no. They couldn't care less(His father would probably prefer two males at the helm of his kingdom) but at the moment there were no eligible princes other than him. He didn't really care. He was flexible.

"Ugh." He stated intelligently. He rolled off the bed and landed on the floor in a heap. He immediately jumped up. "Babs, put on your outdoor wear! We are going to dance in the rain!" Babs laughed and ran to her room, flinging open her door, and humming a tune. She shoved her short cloak over her shoulders and put on her leather boots, tied them up tight and was on her way. As she walked down the hall she passed the window, and already spotted Dick splashing amongst the mud. She slid down the railing to the basement and popped out the back door of the castle. This was her moment. Babs sprinted towards Dick and launched herself at him.

"Say cheese, nerd!" She yelled at him before her body collided with his. They were sent crashing down to the ground, Babs on top of Dick. As they laid there laughing in a heap on the ground, Babs looked down at Dick. This could be so easy. She could just bring her hea bit lower and kiss his sweet lips… Babs mentally shook her head. Bette had been courting him for years, it wouldn't be fair for Babs to snatch him away because of a little crush. Babs rolled off of Dick and hopped up, extending and hand down to him. He took it and hoisted himself up. Then came an awkward staring session for exactly thirty seven point four seconds. Dick looked away and bolted across the field, flinging his limbs about. Babs hiked up her skirt and followed him, running across the meadow. They played and ran and danced for about two hours before Dick collapsed in a tired lump on the wet soil and sighed, looking up at the evening sky.

"I'm assuming it's almost supper. Look at sky. You can almost see the stars. It's beautiful" Dick looke Id up at the cascading night sky. The black night sky was contrasting with the afternoon lazy orange. Little white stars filled with luster dotted the sky like freckles on a young child. The sun was on the right, the moon on the left, almost as if the moon was chasing the sun in a neverending race, the giant super nova always two steps ahead. He looked at Babs. "Y'know what else is beautiful?"

"What?" Babs looked up at the sky, not expecting much.

"Trapezes." Dick said. He cocked his head. "Trapezei? What's the plural for Trapeze?" He asked with a straight face, swiveling his head towards Babs. They made eye contact. Then burst out laughing. "C'mon." Said Dick, shaking off his laugh as he stood up. "I bet Alfred made a great dinner." Babs smirked and scrambled up. As they walked up to the entrance of the castle, Babs turned her head to look at the sky one last time. She could've swore she saw the outline of a giant reptile disappear behind the lonely mountain.

End of Chapter One

. -

Thanks for reading everyone :)

Now, I need a love interest for Dick. I would love for you guys to vote for which DC character should he end up with. Here are the choices;

Barbara

Bette Kane

The little doe-eyed boy(identity not yet revealed (; )

*not yet introduced characters*

Starfire

Raven

Zatanna

Helena\Huntress

If you guys have any other suggestions, let me know, I'm open to most couples :D.


End file.
